Detectives United: Origins
Detectives United: Origins is the first installment in the Detectives United series by Elephant Games. It's also the first crossover game from the company. Various mystical artifacts have been stolen by someone called the Collector. Three skillful detectives must join forces in order to stop his evil plan. __TOC__ Plot Dorian Brown, a Mystery Trackers' special agent, is sent to the Royal Palace by the request of the Queen. One of the royal treasures is missing and the Queen wants the best detective for the case. While examining the crime scene, he meets James Blackthorne, a detective and expert on paranormal activities. His family's signet ring, which contains an important artifact, has been stolen. He comes to the palace when he learns that one of the mystery artifacts belongs to the Queen. As they search for clues, they receive a threatening note from "The Collector," claiming that he's hiding in Black Swan Clinic on Black Isle. At Black Swan Clinic, Agent Brown and James meet Anna Gray, a private detective who has the ability to travel through time. Like the Queen and James, her family artifact has also been stolen and her investigation leads her here. The three agree to work together; Agent Brown and James search for more clues here while Anna conducts the investigation in the past. In the town of Raincliff, Anna finds the Collector's house. His name is Theodore Alphardi and he plans to recreate a larger artifact called the Reality Cube and use it to resurrect his family. Anna is about to go back to her own time when the Collector appears. He uses the artifact to travel through time and trap Anna in the past. In the present, Richard's ghost appears. He tells Agent Brown and James to perform a special ritual to open a portal to the past and bring Anna back. After she shares her discovery with the men, they move to the Freedom Hotel, the Collector's next destination. But they are too late, the Collector's already recovered the artifact here and uses the cube to disable Agent Brown and James. After Anna and Richard help them, the team get a message from Agent Shade. Mystery Trackers headquarters in Silent Hollow is under attack as the last artifact, Azazel, is kept there. It turns out Agent Brown has had Azazel all along. He took it before going to investigate the Royal Chambers. The team then move to Silent Hollow to catch the Collector. Agent Brown reveals that he's actually an invisible man. He proposes to distract the Collector so that James, Anna, and Richard can attack him. They manage to defeat him but not before he activates the Reality Cube. As the Cube is sucking everything and distorting reality, Richard gives a ritual goblet to Anna so that she can travel to the past. Once again in Raincliff, Anna saves Alphardi's wife and children before Headless kills them. The history is changed, Maria Alphardi and children are still alive, and Theodore Alphardi never becomes the Collector. The Queen thanks the team for returning her artifact. Agent Shade suggests the team need a good name, Detectives United, if they're going to investigate the most complicated cases again. Bonus Chapter James has gone to Louisiana to investigate a case of missing people at a place called the Danver Mansion. Anna and Agent Brown have not heard from him since he left, but when James is captured by the ghost of a girl named Christina, he manages to send them a distress message. They travel to the house, where Agent Brown helps Anna construct the ritual that will send her back in time to rescue James. Using an amulet from Richard, Anna is able to defeat the spirit and bring James back to the present. The three of them head back to the office while a mysterious man watches. Characters * Dorian Brown: Mystery Trackers special agent from Mystery Trackers series. * James Blackthorne: paranormal expert and detective from Haunted Hotel series. * Anna Gray: private investigator from Grim Tales series. She can time travel using personal objects. * Richard Gray: Anna's father. His soul is in the skull which Anna always carries with her. * The Collector: the main antagonist. He plans to restore the legendary artifact Venta or Reality Cube. His real identity is Dr. Theodore Alphardi. * Agent Shade: Mystery Trackers agent * The Queen of United Kingdom * Headless: A Raincliff crime boss, who ordered the murder of Dr. Alphardi's family. * Maria Alphardi: Theodore's wife. * Christina: The spirit of an orphan child who became evil. Connections * Raincliff, the setting of the Mystery Trackers installments Raincliff and Raincliff's Phantoms, is Agent Brown's hometown. Headless, the crime boss who orchestrated the murders of Maria Alphardi and her children, is a distant relative of Agent Brown's. * Black Isle, home of the Black Swan Clinic, is the setting of the Mystery Trackers installment Black Isle. Trivia * Agent Brown and James Blackthorne are not playable characters from their origin series. In Mystery Trackers, Agent Brown is occasionally mentioned but not really seen, while in Haunted Hotel, James is the character who accompanies the player on their various investigations. External Links * Detectives United: Origins at Big Fish Games * Detectives United at TV Tropes Category:Games